Liam in Lima
by dancingjuice
Summary: Liam is driving cross country, and has some issues near Liam, and meets someone new.


Liam was driving cross country, for no particular reason other than to just drive. Somewhere around Ohio, his car starting making some weird noises. He pulled into the first gas station he saw.

"Hey man, do you know any good auto places around here?" Liam asked the attendant

"There's this place in Lima run by a guy named Burt, you can't miss it. It's only a couple miles from here" The attendant told him.

Liam sped off to Lima, the attendant was right, it was only a couple miles, an it was the only auto place in town. He parked and walked in, in the corner five boys were sitting around drinking soda's and eating chips. Liam walked up to them.

"The owner around?" Liam asked the group of boys.

The smallest boy stood up and said "The owner is my father, let me go get him, have a seat. Would you like a soda and some chips?"

Liam sat down in an empty chair.

"Yeah, a soda would be great" He said as he picked up a handful of chips. He looked around the at the boys, one had eyebrows in the shapes of triangles and a very gentle look to go with his hazel eyes. The next had some blond shaggy hair, and was in desperate need of a hair cut, he was sitting almost uncomfortably close to the next boy, who was obviously tall. The last boy was in the chair almost directly next to Liam, he looked tough but sweet, he had a mohawk, and gentle eyes. Liam coughed and looked away.

"So what brings you boys here?" Liam asked uncomfortably.

"We're in a Glee club, we're working on a special summer project" Said the boy with the triangle eyebrows "I'm Blaine, the boy who got up is Kurt, my boyfriend. This is Sam, and Finn, and last, next to you is Puck"

Liam nodded and waved to the boys, _is everyone gay in this town? _He thought. Not that he had a problem with it, one of his friends back home was gay. "I'm Liam" He said after an awkward silence. Kurt came back with in couple more minutes, soda in hand for Liam

"Here you go, my dad will be out in a second" Kurt said "By the way I'm Kurt, did you meet everyone?" He asked.

"Yeah, Blaine did the honors" Liam said opening his soda can. The way he did it was so manly, all the boys bit their lips. Liam coughed.

An older man walked from the office "I'm Burt, I own this place. What seems to be the problem young man?" he asked him.

Liam pointed to his orange car in the parking lot. "It started making some weird noises a couple miles back" he explained.

"I'll check it out" Burt said as he walked into the parking lot.

Another awkward moment passed, Kurt took his seat next to Blaine and placed his hand on his knee. Sam and Finn just sat awkwardly. And Puck's eyes drifted from Sam and Finn to Liam. Kurt moved around some music sheets on the table.

"Where's the bathroom" Liam asked

"Down the hall to to the left" Kurt answered.

Liam got up and walked to the bathroom. Puck watched him as he walked away. Liam walked into the bathroom and put the seat down on the toilet and just sat there. He would rather be alone than feel awkward. The door opened, it was Puck.

"Puck right?" Liam asked him

"Noah, actually. Puckerman is my last name. Puck just sounds more manly" Puck told him.

"I like Noah" Liam said smiling.

"I'll go" Puck said.

"No don't, shut the door" Liam told him.

Puck shut the door and locked it.

Liam had wanted to experiment since Teddy came out. Now was probably the best time. Halfway across the country, no one he knew for miles. He stood up, and walked to Puck.

"Why did you come back here?" Liam asked him, all the while inspecting his body.

"You seemed uncomfortable back there" Puck explained "I actually thought I'd get to you before you got in here"

"I'm glad you came when you did" Liam said touching Puck's stomach.

Puck swallowed hard. He ran his hand threw his mohawk.

Liam grabbed Puck by the hips and pushed him against the wall. He lifted Puck's shirt. Pucks stomach had just a little bit of hair. Puck pushed Liam's hands off of his shirt and pulled it off himself. Something caught Liam's eye, a little ring in Puck's nipple and like a piece of scrap metal to a magnet Liam's mouth was on Pucks nipple. Puck threw his head back in pleasure, no one had ever latched on to his nipple like that, he was always the one doing the nipple work. Liam's hands drifted down to Puck's belt. Liam undid Puck's belt and unbuttoned his pants, than puled them off. Puck's dick was already a little hard, and poking out of his Star Wars boxers. Liam stopped sucking on Puck's nipple and went to work on his cock. He pulled Puck's Star Wars boxers down and inspected the area. Puck was of a good size, and girth, his balls supple. Out of curiosity Liam sucked one ball into his mouth, than the other. Annie had done this a couple times to him, and knew it felt great, but he wanted to know what it was like to have balls in his mouth. After he sucked on Puck's balls for a little bit, Puck reached down for his cock. But Liam beat him to it. Suddenly Liam had Puck's balls and dick in his mouth. He didn't know he could fit that much in there.

"Liam" Puck moaned out "Liam stop, this ain't fair"

Liam stopped and took Puck's junk out of his mouth. "You're right" Liam took off his shirt and undid his jeans, when he dropped his jeans, he was naked. Liam preferred to drive commando. This turned puck on even more, he had a thing for going commando. Liam was already hard. Puck stared in awe of Liam's erection. Liam played with himself a little, Puck did the same. The boys watched each other jack off for a while. Until Puck took a step forward and got on his knees on the cold bathroom floor. Almost instantly Liam's cock was in Puck's mouth. Liam grabbed on to Puck's mohawk and started thrusting into his mouth. Liam had had blow-jobs in the past from girls, but something about a boys mouth on his cock felt so good. But Liam still wanted to try more. He let Puck suck for a little longer, then he pulled out.

"I want to try something" Liam said stepping back.

Puck gave him a curious look.

"Get on your hands and knees" Liam commanded.

Puck did has he was told and Liam got on his knees behind him. Puck's ass was perfect. It was not too big but not too small. Liam slapped his cock right above Pucks ass for a second. It felt good. He had never tried anal but he was ready. He realized he didn't have any condoms on him so this was going to be rough. He took the alternative, seeing as he did have to worry about someone getting pregnant here, he spat in his had and rubbed it on his cock. He slid in, Puck was tight, and warm. It felt wonderful. He was thrusting for a while, it didn't take long until he was ready to cum, he pulled out.

"Flip over, flip over" Liam told Puck. And he did. Liam rubbed his cock, and explosion of cum splattered all over Puck's chest, Liam leaned down and licked some of it off.

Puck had a devious look in his gentle eyes, he flipped and tackled Liam so his back was on the ground. Puck didn't even bother lubing up, he just slammed his cock into Liam's ass. He rode him so hard, Liam didn't think he could cum again, but his cock was exploding with pleasure. As Puck punded him he moaned. Soon, Puck pulled out of Liam and rubbed his cock over him, with in seconds there was a third cum explosion but this time from Puck. It was all over Liam's chest, he rubbed his fingers in it, and licked it off. The boy's stood up, and kissed.

"We should wash up and get back to the rest" Puck said. Liam walked to the sink and grabbed a wad of paper towels and wiped off Puck's check, Puck returned the favor. The boys got dressed and left the bathroom one at a time, Puck than Liam.

"Where were you too?" Sam said, as soon as both of them got back to the corner. Kurt and Blaine gave each other a look. As did Puck and Liam.

"My dad is done with your car, just a big rock" Kurt told Liam.

"Thanks, where is he" Liam asked.

"Office" Kurt pointed.

Puck had a huge smiled on his face as Liam headed into the office.

"My car's done?" Liam asked Burt.

"Yeah, just a rock" Burt responded.

"So I heard, what do I owe you?" Liam ask

"Don't worry about it." Burt told him.

"Thanks" Liam said as he left the Office. He stopped by the corner before heading out to his car.

"Thanks for the hospitality guys, but I should get going" Liam told them.

"Bye!" Sam, Finn, Kurt, and Blaine said nearly at the same time. Puck bowed his head. Liam gave a nod and walked off. When he was halfway to his car, he heard someone running to him. Puck was running. Liam stopped dead in his tracks.

"What are you-" He didn't have time to finish his thought, Puck latched on to his mouth, and got in the passenger side of his car. Maybe having a partner wouldn't be so bad. Especially one like Puck.


End file.
